clumsy troublesome
by nununa
Summary: harusnya Fic ini gue publish di SKKS... tapi malah gue publish di coffe prince...maaf gak bisa bikin summary...baca aja langsung yak...!hwaitting!


**Clumsy Troublesome by In Nununa  
>Fic ini gue buat karena gue suka suka suka suka suka suka banget sama Yoo Ah In…apalagi waktu dia berperan sebagai beastly rebellion boy "moon jae shin" at SKKS….pollin lop banget dah ma Ah In sShi~….<strong>

**Thanks to Wild_A…buat masukannya….sebenernya sih…..gue ga mo masukin tokoh yoochun…..tapi dia maksa2 supaya karakter yoochun di adain….pake minta jadi pairingnya yoochun pula…hadeuhhhhhh….hadeuh  
>Jadi kayanya nih ficf….bakalan ada triple pairing in the end….<br>Song Joong Ki ^ Choi Min Young( ganti marganya Park Min Young*tau kenapa?silahkan tebak)  
>Yoo Ah In ^ Park In Noo<br>Park Yoo Chun ^ Kin Min Hye  
>Tokoh Min Hye…..terinspirasi dari Wild_A….cuz dia nangis2…pengen diajak dalam fic ini….pengen banget jadi pairingnya si uchun….!<br>Disini ga ada male lead ataupun female lead…..!bisnya bingung…..!  
>Suka suka yang baca aja!<br>**

**Oh iya lupa…. SungkyunKwan Scandal bukan punya gue….. tapi Punya nya KBS**, Production Company: Raemongraein  
>Production Manager: Lee Hyun Wook<br>Chief Producer: Kwak Ki Won  
>Producer: Yoo Gun Shik<br>Director: Kim Won Suk, Hwang In Hyuk  
>Original writer: Jung Eun Gwol, novels "<em>The Lives of Sungkyunkwan Confucian Scholars 1 &amp; 2<em>"  
>Screenwriter: Kim Tae Hee<p>

seandainya gue yang punya…..pasti lebih dari 20 episode….. (I'm addicted to Moon Jae Shin) FYI : gue nonton nih drama pas ada scene moon jae shin nya doank…..yang laennya gue skip….. *mianhe*…..

_smirky_ Says:  
>December 19th, 2011 at 11:09 pm<p>

I like the character Moon Jae Shin, especially when he smiles, or rather, smirks… oh how cute ! especially when he looks down, lowering his gaze, his eyes are half concealed by his disheveled long hair and made a small smile, or smirks is more like it…

Jae shin, jae shin, jae shin…oh jae shin…  
>Why do you always have to smirk…oh jae shin…?<br>Why oh why.. do you always have to smirk that cute, cute smirk of yours…  
>That enticing lips ..…<br>Those pearly white teeth …  
>That not-so-thick moustache but oh so appealing…<br>Such intoxicating cuteness !  
>No one but oh no one would not feel drawned to such charm…<br>Smirk, smirk, smirk and you got me all smitten up !

Main chara:  
>Yoo Ah In cowo SUPAA cuek….soal penampilan…coz mau diapain juga dia udah keliatan Hot Smexy….hehehhe….dari sononya….dah bawaan orok…!he has almost long messy brunette hair, and always pke seragam semaunya….shirt dikeluarin….kancing dibuka 2…! oiya…kebiasaan buruk Ah In: selalu cegukan klo dideketin sama cewe….)he is a taekwondoin.. and also love soccer….he often play soccer with his schoolmates…..he is a mid fielder(27 nomorpunggungnya)<p>

Song Joong Ki cowo cute, playboy, entah kenapa dia temenan sama Ah In yang lebih muda1 tahun dari dia, tapi mereka berdu sama-sama klas 3…!bukanya Joong ki bodoh, tapi Ah In loncat kelas….he3heheh. mereka bertemen udah 10 tahun….Joong Ki nganggep Ah In udah kya sodara….maklum dia anak tunggal…ngomong2 soal sifat mereka tuh pribadi yang bertolak belakang banget….Ah In tuh kikuk banget klol deket cewe….malah bisa dibilang alergi cewe(oh…dy bukan Gay loch..)sedangkan Joong ki demen banget sama cewe, pengagum wanita pencinta waria…(ups….ga maksud)…suka flirting2 sama cewe2…!nnah…knapa si pengagum wanita inih bisa terjebak dalam sekolah cowo….alasannya adalah…ortunya ga mau klo Joong ki disekolahin di sekolah campuran…bisa2…dia malah sibuk flirting dibanding belajar….niy aja suka flirting2 sama Ah In….(loh…..ni Bocah Gay atau Biseksual?)bukan2…tenang aja…..di fic gue ga ada yang MAHO koq…!Cuma Joong ki suka kebiasaan meluk+nyium Ah In….*kebiasaan yang susah hilang…biz dari kecil sih*otru mereka sahabatan…*

Choi Min Young cewe yang ternyata suka banget sama joong ki dari TK….dan sekarang dia bela-belain masuk kandang macan…(loh niy skolahan atau kebun binatang?) nyamar jadi cowo(choi min ho: nama samarannya) demi deket2 sama joong ki….not only just a crush but also she's fall for him everrrrrr….walopun dia tau joong ki tuhhhhh player…..yah mu bagemana lagi begitulah cinta deritanya tiada akhir…(loh loh loh….koq ngambil quote nya Ti Pat Kay sih)bukannya harusnya ngambil quote: love is blind…(sebelum skolah di SKKHS….min young tinggal di jepang….and skolah disana…)

Park Yoo Chun murid pindahan dari L.A( I have no idea….Cuma inget waktu JYJ konser di L.A….yasudahlah gue bikin aja dia murid pindahan dari L.A)..sebenernya sih dia pengen sekolah di sekolah biasa….no asrama…tapi bokapnya pengen klo anaknya skolah ditempat si bokap skolah dulu SKKHS (kelas 3 SMA)…sebelumnya ucun ikut nyokapnya ke L.A setelah ortu nya divorced…(udah lama divorced dari ucun kelas 4 SD…dia balik ke korea karena lagi sebel sama nyokapnya yang punya pacar baru….(aih aih…emak emak masih aja pacaran) padahal ucun ngarep banget klo ortunya balikan….dia juga udah kangen banget sama adeknya….!hah kira2 klo 2 saudara itu bertemu…bagaimana yak…apakah mereka saling mengenali…?/*tunggu episode selanjutnya*

Park In Noo ucun lil sist…..2 years younger….kelas 2 SMA ata UME high School. She is as troublesome as her brother, but she is not a spoile girl….(did I mention ucun is spoile boy?) she is tomboy+clumsy+troublesome+troublemaker…entah kenapa dulu dy diasuh sama bokapnya…!padahal waktu itu dia baru kelas 2 SD…(loh loh loh….brarti klo dulu ucun kelas 4 and In Noo klas 2….brarti harusnya in Noo klas 1 donk….!/hehehe maaf….ucun pernah ga naek kelas 1x…dia depresi ngeliat ortunya divorced)…oiya…..satu hal yang lagi yang membedakan in Noo dari orang lain….dia sangat mudah terkesan dengan orang…Moody,,,suka tiba2 geregetan sama orang…sampe pengen nyubit….walopun ga kenal sama orang itu….tapi kebiasaan yang buruk itu…lama kelamaan ilang…cuz….selalu diingetin sama best friendnya Min Hye…one more: dia suka bertindak tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu…klo lagi error…

Kim Min Hye In Noo best friend… she is to feminine contrast banger sama in noo….kind+_soft+gentle… entah kenapa dia temenan sama in noo yang sembrono dan terkadang hiperaktif….dia murid baru di UMEHS…pindah pas kelas 1 semester 2….cewe2 pada nghindarin dia….pada awalnya….cuz min hye cantik banget sih…..jadi cewe2 pada ngiri…. Fragile princess. Cuma in noo yang ga tau malu mu temenan sama dia…tapi lama kelaman cewe2 yang lain juga temenan juga pada akhirnya….karena in noo main sama min hye…ya otomatis temen2 in noo yang lain juga ikutt…..karena selalu ngikutin in noo(kaya sepeda tandem aja..ngikutin kmana2)….min hye selalu dapet masalah…(heheeheh…maaf ya Min Hye….*Wild_A)…..ga maksud gitu kok….!

Chapie 1

The story begin…once upon a time…. Bla blab la…

mulai nih critanya…(mianhe…klo pengenalan chara nya panjang)  
>suatu hari di SKKHS…di kelas 3 IPS 2(hehehe….kelas w waktu SMA tuh*maaf pengen eksis*) Ah in duduk di kursi deket jendela sambil tidur ayam. Joong ki serius dengerin guru (walopun playboy tapi dia pinter). Ah in lama kelamaan pules juga….mpe ngiler…(ups….walopun smexy…dia tetep manusia…wajar2!)…tiba2 ( math teacher) manggil2 ah in…..ah in pun kaget dan gubrakkkkk….jatoh dari kursi…sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang kaga gatel….trus langsung aja si ah in bilang… "sorry ….can I go to the bathroom?" yang kesel…tanpa piker panjang langsung ng'iyain….!buru2 aja tuh dia keluar…..and dalam perjalanan menuju toilet…dia papasan sama murid baru yang lagi kebingungan nyari kelas….langsung jah….setttt…(papas an)<p>

ah in: "Hiccup….hiccup…aneh….napa gue cegukan?"langsung aja…dia ngibrit ke toilet walopun si murid baru manggil2 dia untuk bertanya…!  
>Ahhhhhhh…akhirnya sampe juga tuh murid baru di kelasnya …(murid baru=Min Homin Young klo versi cewenya)  
>Min ho: (buka pintu…dan semua mata tertuju padanya…) "selamat pagi"<br>: "ah…selamat pagi, silakan masuk, .kepala sekolah sudah memberi tahu klo hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu….!"  
>Min ho: "selamat pagi semua, my name is choi min ho, pindahan dari jepang, mohon bantuannya…!" (langgsung aja tuh matanya searching2 joong ki….akhirnya ktemu juga ma joong ki)<br>: "ok …silahkan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong!"  
>Min ho langsung menuju arah joong ki…(fyi ada 3 kuri kosong:disamping kiri dan kanan joong kid an di depan joongki…min ho langsung duduk di kursi sebbelah kanan joong ki…deket jendela..)<br>Joong ki: "hei"(ga maksud nyapa)  
>Min ho: "hi…nice too meet you…my name is choi min ho….just call me min ho!"<br>Joong ki: "hi juga deh…apa bole buat. i'm joong ki…song joong ki. eumh….loe yakin mu duduk di situ?"  
>Min ho: "eumh…yes…sure…!why?"<br>Joong ki: "coz, I think that chair belongs to somebody?"  
>Min ho: "hah bisa saja….i didn't see somebody in this chair"<br>Joong ki: "liat belakang loe!"  
>Min ho: "ups…sorry…"<br>Ah in: sambil berkacak pinggang… "oy sapa yang nyuruh loe dududk disini huh?"  
>Min ho: "sorry,. ku pikir gada orangnya"<br>Ah in:pindah loe sana…  
>Akhirnya pindahlah si min ho ke sebelah kirinya joong ki….(tiga kursi yang kosong tadi biasanya ditempatin sama ah in….dia suka pindah2=nomaden)stiap kali ah in deket2 min ho…..dia cegukan(tau kan klo ah in cegukan….!mendeteksi keberadaan cewe….real cewe, bukan jadi2an)\<br>Ah in: "damn….napa dari tadi ga brenti nih cegukan…..!setau gue ga ada cewe disini….?"*celingakcelinguk…*  
>Joong ki: "wah wah…wah….ah in hiccup means…hehehhe*smirk smirk* there is a girl in this class…!"<br>Ah in: "huh…!r u crazy….mana cewe bego yang nekat masuk sini?itu sih cewe ga waras x…!"  
>Min ho: *sweatdroop…panas dingin* (pov: hadeuh…baru juga masuk…masa langsung ketauan sih….Cuma gara2…kebiasaan bodoh si manusia aneh)<br>Joong ki: "jangan jangan min ho….kamu cewe yak…! aku perhatiin kamu cantik juga…!coba klo kamu cewe….aku bakalan seneeeeeeeeenggg banget!"  
>Min ho: "ah…bukan bukan…!w cowo tulen koq…!"<br>Joong ki: "oiya….siapa roommate kamu?"  
>Min ho: "roommates? Loh jadi disini ga dapet kamar untuk sendiri?"<br>Ah in: "ya iyalah!enak banget klo gitu…gue ga perlu menderita tidur sekamar sama manusia mesum" *sambil nunjuk2 joong ki*  
>Joong ki: "ah in sayang…. Kenapa kata2 mu menyakitkan sekali"(mulai dah didramatisir)…. "jadi selama ini kau tidak senang sekamar dengan ku?"…*puppyeyes*<br>Ah in: (langsung ngambil kaca entah dari mana…buat mantulin puppyeyes nya joong ki) "ceh~"  
>Joong ki: "aduh….perih….." *sambil pegangin matanya*<br>Min ho: terkikik geli ngliat dua orang konyol….*ga nyangka joong ki yang dia kagumi….ternyata klakuannya…aneh…tapi walopun begitu…tetep suka)  
>Joong ki:(kucek2 mata) "oiya min ho…gemana klo kamu sekamar sama kita?"<br>Ah in + min ho: "mwo?"  
>Ah in: "andweh…..ga mau ga mau ga mau…!sudah sukup 1 orang mesum…inih mu ditambah sama si pretty boy,,,oh tidak…!"<br>Min ho: (blushing…ngebayanin sekamar sama dua orang cuakeeeeeeeeppp….*tuh kan min ho aj ngakuin klo ah in cuakep…*…oww…dunno what to do..?o GOD help me)  
>Ah in: "terserahhhh deh…tapi gue ga mau di ranjang tandem….!ok….deal"<br>Joong ki: "deal…! Asik…asik…asik…gumawoo~ ah in sshi~"…..(sambil meluk ah in trus nyium pipi)…(;udah jadi kebiasaan joong ki peluk+cium sama ah in….nah makanya kaga ada satupun penghuni SKKHS yang mau sekamar sama mereka…!)….dikira MAho…  
>Ah in: (ngelap pipi pke air 7x +debu 1x….dikira najis x…) "joong ki hyung~….jangan ngelakuin itu lagi loe tau kan gossip yang beredar…klo kita b'2 tuh mahO….klo gue sih bukan tapi klo hyung sih…I dunno ?"<br>Min ho:( ngikik tepingkel pingkel mpe kejungkel)  
>Ah in: (ngirim death glare ke min ho)<br>Min ho: (frozen)  
>Joong ki: "memangnya aku mengajak min ho untuk apa?ya buat ngilangin gossip itu bodoh…!"(sambil njitak pala ah in)<br>Ah in: "ooo…itu alasannya. kukira hyung…suka sama min ho" (oiya…cegukan ah in udah ilang…secara tiba2… mysterious Hiccup)  
>Min ho: (haduhhh bagemana inihhh…sekamar sama mereka…nanti gimana caranya w tidur….mandi…ganti baju,,,,!arrrrggghhhhhh*blushing deeply*)<br>Joong ki: "hei knapa min ho?" sambil nepuk pundak min ho  
>Minho terkejut…seakan ada aliran listrik disekujur tubuhnya…!<br>Obrolan mereka pun berakhir dengan sebuah penghapus yang melayang secara mysterius(padahal… yang ngelempar). Mengenai rambut ah in…*untung ga kena kepala…*  
>: "yo…bias tolong kerjakan soal math di papan tulis ini?"<br>Ah in: (langsung aja maju)… "I'll try" **… "selesai"  
>: "yo… u always impress mr ….Good job…brilliant but lazy….huh?"<br>Min ho: *jaw dropped*(busettttt dah…kayanya dari tadi si Ah in kaga ngliatin papan tulis sama sekali dah….malahan dari tadi dia lagi asik cekcok mulut sama joong ki…).  
>Joong ki: "heummmh…jangan kaget….! Ah in itu murid akselerasi….he is 1 year younger than me….!...he is my friend and my rival…."<br>Ah in: "hyung~ teganya hyung bilang aku rival hyung…."(mulai dah gentian ng'dramatisir pke ngeluarin puppyeyes yang imut banget lagi…menurut joong ki…)  
>Joong ki: (ga tahan ngliat puppyeyes nya ah in…langsung aja….nyubit pipi ah in…) "ah~! Aku menyerah…..ah in sshi~ kau begitu menggemaskan…!"<br>Min ho sekali lagi terbengong2 melihat pemandangan yang Alay barusan…ga nyangka orang keren kaya mereka berdua bisa konyol juga….)

author's note:… heheheeh*cengengesan*…. Nih udah akuh edit sedikit,,,,, semoga gak bikin sakita mata bacanya…..ehehehe…..mohon juga di review ya…!

V

V


End file.
